


Slow Down

by narryftjerrie



Series: one shots; narry (en español) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, no soy buena con los tags, no sé, ola mamá, porno gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryftjerrie/pseuds/narryftjerrie
Summary: Donde Harry enseña a Niall cómo meter sus dedos en sí mismo en la forma en que Harry lo hace a él.





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Soy pésima pero lo intento c: no me odien

"Más despacio," Harry susurró, cogiendo suavemente la muñeca de Niall. 

"Hay que hacerlo poco a poco, al igual que cuando lo hago. Recuerdas?" Harry comenzó a guiar los dedos de Niall adelante una vez más, hasta que sintió la resistencia de ellos, ya que se abrieron un poco hacia los nudillos del rubio.

Entonces se detuvo, permitiendo sólo la mano de Niall para entrar a sí mismo mientras se mantiene dentro de los límites de la comodidad.

"¿Puedes moverlos?" Harry preguntó suavemente, deslizando la mano por la espalda desnuda de Niall.

"S-sí," Niall suspiró, comenzando a temblar lentamente la punta de los dedos, la creación de más movimiento en los segundos pasaban sucesivamente.

"Ahora sepáralos" Él dijo con nerviosismo, mirando por encima del hombro al chico detrás de él.

"Mhm," comentó Harry, mojando sus labios con su lengua después.

"Y trata de moverlos un poco." Niall hizo lo que Harry le aconsejó que, haciendo todo lo posible para imitar los dedos más largos de Harry.

Niallcontinuó moviendo sus dedos mientras empujaba por encima del otro, y luego permitiendo que se muevan viceversa.

Élcuidadosamente comenzó a moverlos, haciendo un movimiento de tijera con sus dos dedos. Una vez que se sintió relajado en su propio toque, apretó los dedos más profundo hasta que no pudo más.

"Bueno," Harry ronroneó, frotándose las manos ahora en el culo de Niall. "Frota tus dedos alrededor en el interior, sobre todo las puntas: ve si puedes encontrar tu próstata." Harry vio como los hombros y la cabeza de Niall cayeron en las almohadas, dejando sólo el trasero en el aire.

Sedio cuenta de cómo los músculos se tensaron y se estiraron en la mano de Niall, por lo que algunas venas más prominentes que otros, y se dio cuenta de cómo los dedos de Niall estaban profundizado más para compensar la falta de longitud de los dedos de Harry.

"Oh", se quejó Niall, mientras muerde su labio. "La encontré, Harry ... se siente muy bien." 

"Manten frotando tus dedos sobre ella en pequeños círculos," Las manos de Harry se frotaron en las caderas de Niall como quería Niall para mover los dedos, masajeando suavemente las contusiones desvaneciendo el áspero juego de la semana pasada.

"Y puedes seguir haciendo eso, o tirar de tus dedos dentro y fuera, rozando tu próstata cada vez. Piensas que puedes hacerlo para la próxima vez que este lejos? "

"Sí", se quejó Niall, probando ambos métodos antes de tirar lentamente su mano, silbidos en la sensación de vacío que se quedó de repente con.

"Pero te necesito ahora; Necesito que me lo hagas, Harry ". Harry tarareaba mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejó besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Niall.

Harryfrotó las manos ligeramente sobre las mejillas de Niall antes de seguir bajando la cabeza aún más. Arrastró su lengua para lamer en círculos el anillo de músculos de Niall.

"Ahh," se quejó Niall, tratando de empujar a sí mismo en la lengua de Harry. "Por favor," Harry tarareaba una vez más y presionó sus labios alrededor del agujero de Niall, retorciéndose ligeramente su lengua en el.

Él movió su lengua sin gracia al principio, dejando que Niall sintiera sus nervios estimulados, antes de que él se moviera lentamente una mano fuera de su trasero. Harry usó su dedo medio para abrirlo y así que sea más fácil para su lengua entrar en él;

Después, comenzó un patrón de empujar el dedo mientras se frotaba la lengua alrededor en el espacio vacío.

"Más," Niall rogó en silencio, "Tócame." Niall sacudió sus caderas hacia atrás sobre Harry por impulso, el chico de pelo rizado comenzó a retroceder, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry no tenía tales planes.

Niall sentía movimiento de segunda mano de Harry entre sus piernas, jugando suavemente un dedo hacia arriba y abajo de su muslo.

"Por favor," Él se quejó, gimiendo el nombre de Harry. La mano de Harry envuelta alrededor del miembro de Niall muy ligeramente al principio, sólo lo suficiente para Niall supiera que estaba allí.

ComoHarry movió su mano hacia el pene de Niall, su agarre se apretó a la cantidad de presión que Niall estaba buscando. Harry comenzó a medir el tiempo de la mano con los movimientos de la lengua, dibujo todo de vuelta a la vez antes de añadirla de nuevo para conducir a Niall a la locura.

Niallcomenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte, gimiendo y quejándose, gimiendo por Harry. Sus caderas se movían hacia atrás y adelante contra Harry para añadir las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo de él.

Niallhizo caso omiso de lo caliente que se acerca lentamente en su estómago hasta que el dedo de Harry comenzó a presionar sobre la ranura en la punta de su pene, jugando con el pre-semen y extendiéndolo a lo largo de su eje.

Harrysupo que Niall estaba a punto de llegar , lo que provocó que moviera la mano más rápido , la lengua más frenética , y su dedo más profundo en la próstata de Niall .

Momentos después , Niall gritó el nombre de Harry en voz alta cuando empezó a venirse sobre las sábanas entre sus piernas .

Moviósus caderas hacia atrás y adelante con rapidez , el mantuvo la sensación de su orgasmo durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

Detuvo lentamente sus movimientos mientras se queja Harry. Harry retiró a sí mismo sus dedos de la sensibilidad de Niall, eligiendo en su lugar acostarse al lado de Niall .


End file.
